This invention relates to nanoelectromechanical systems (NEMS). More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for operating a NEMS device at or near its resonance frequency, a system that operates a NEMS device at or near its resonance frequency, and a system for operating a nanometer-scale cantilever with multiple drain regions.
Many memory cell devices use transistors to read and write data, but NEMS devices offer an alternative approach to performing this task. For example, because a NEMS switch is a mechanical switch, a NEMS-based memory cell can be in an OFF state without an existing off current. This is a valuable advantage over competing complimentary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) technology. Because no off current, a NEMS switch may allow for a lower standby leakage current. NEMS switches may have better sub-threshold behavior than transistors, which are typically limited to 60 mV/dec. Using a NEMS switch may also provide for a sharper transition between ‘off’ and ‘on’ states than may occur in a CMOS transistor.
Despite some possible advantages, there exist several problems for implementing NEMS technology. First, NEMS devices may require a large control gate voltage (also referred to as “gate voltage”) to operate, which may be in the order of 10 or 15 Volts. Second, NEMS devices may not be as reliable as their CMOS counterparts.